The New Deer in Town
by KAKEtheDEER
Summary: Kake is an adventurous young deer who sets out to find the Candy Kingdom.But she got lost after three days, and found a tree house in the middle of a field.Adventure and some romance in here, seriously there's going to be some big adventure! Kicking butt and punching gnomes is what Kake is all about, and decides she fits in just fine and dandy with Finn and Jake.Theremayberomance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hulloooo… Well, I don't have much to say starting my fanfiction here, other than I feel totally embarrassed that I'm doing so. I usually don't let my creativity go out in words, but in art. So I want to thank .art for inspiring me ;) You rock dood!**

**(If you do want to see my arty art art stuff, my deviant art is That-One-Deer. But it's kind of hard to find if you just search it in the search bar thingie. So type in your URL box: .com)**

**Uhh yeah so I don't own Adventure Time or the characters, just my characters… MMmmhmh. So here's a crappy story :D**

**THAT'S ALL HERE'S THE STORY~**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well this is my first entry in here, and I already feel stupid writing this to nobody. But you'll have to do, Journal._

_Anyway, it's only five O'clock here in the land of Ooo, and I haven't gotten a minute of sleep in five days! And I mean it! It has to be some sort of record, but how should I know, I don't know anybody other than my best friend Mark the Shark(He's not a real shark, Journal, silly. He's a fishing cat, duh. And besides, his record is only one day.)_

_So today I'm going to go on a journey. I don't know why, I'm just kind of bored. And I heard that out there, somewhere in Ooo, there's a whole kingdom made of candy. CANDY, Journal! Mark says he's been there once before, but he is sarcastic a lot. And he sorta hates everything and everybody. But I'm going on an adventure to find this candy kingdom, Journal. I'll take you with me, but I won't talk with you much. You're just too weird to hang out with. Sorry, but it's the truth._

_So that's all for today, Journal. You've heard enough about me._

_Love, Kake_

Thinking to myself, I think this whole journal thing is going to be good for me. I'm normally talking up a storm with myself, or sometimes I'll follow a frog around and talk to it. So I guess if I'm talking to something I won't look too crazy.

So I grab my blue checkered backpack and start packing for this kingdom. I won't need much food, because once I get there, CANDY! You don't even know how much I love that stuff, it's like a drug.

So I'll pack a few fruit pies, a bunch of bananas, and some almonds. Hopefully that will do me good for a few days on the road. I reach under my bed and pull out my black guitar case. Yeah, I play guitar. I'm not the best but I've been playing for a few years.

I swing my backpack over onto my shoulder, and swing my guitar case onto my back. I adjust my red hat on my head and prepare my hooves for some rough adventuring. Hooves, yes, I'm a deer, duh. But not any deer, I walk on my two back legs. I can't stand on all fours, like some other deer I know, so I walk like, uh… Other things.

I open my wooden door to the outdoors, and I'm instantly greeted by a downpour of rain.

"What!" I yell at the rain. But I sigh and step outside. I actually like the rain, but I wasn't expecting some today. I guess I should've taken a longer look at the pinecones yesterday.

So my journey begins. Off to find the mystery of the "Candy Kingdom."

**Three days later**

"Uuuuggghhhhhhhhh," I groan to myself.

Three. Days.

I can't believe it's been that long. And all I've seen is stinking trees! Somebody mugged me and stole my backpack, so I'm kind of hungry. When I pass by a neighborhood of people and play for money, nobody even pays attention to me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die a _hobo._

So now I'm back in the middle of the woods again. I can't tell if I've been here before, it doesn't seem like it. But for some reason, the forest is starting to vanish as I walk more and more through it. Almost like I'm going to come across some giant cliff into a dark abyss at the end of Ooo. If I do find that, I might as well thank Glob for putting it there, and jump off.

The trees are starting to spread further and further apart, and now I'm in the middle of a field. There's a giant tree in the middle of the field-now wait, that's a TREE HOUSE!

I start running towards the mysterious tree house, and sure enough, there are people inside. I knock on the door rapidly, hoping that as soon as they open it, they'll already have food set out. Maybe chicken and dumplings, with hot apple pie! (**If anyone can reference what that's from, I love you xD**)

The door opens, and what appears to be a yellow dog. He just stares at me, the door wide open, not even speaking. I stare back at him, and then my stomach growls.

"I'm hungry," I say blandly. It's probably the most awkward thing I've ever done, but I can't help myself. The yellow dog still stars at me, confused. "Could you give a poor hobo some food, please?"

"Actually, yeah," he said, still staring weirdly. He opened the door wide enough for me to step in, and I walked in. "Hey Finn! I'm letting a hobo in our house!" He turned towards me, "You're in luck, dude. He's all about feeding the homeless."

He? Who's he? I follow the yellow dog into his house, through a couple weird stair cases, some ladders and whatnot. When we finally reached what I guess was the kitchen, my mouth started watering with the sweet scent of hot apple pie.

The table is loaded with them. Empty pie pans scattered around the floor, pieces of apple pie all over the walls. It's like a mad house. In the middle of it all, I see a tiny little robot sitting on the table trying to reach some pie.

"Here Beemo," the dog said. "Lemme help you with that."

"Noooooo!" The little robot, Beemo, yelled. And with heart stopping speed, the dog stretched his arm out, like elastic or something, grabbed the pie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Tree Trunks just brought us a wagon full of apple pies," the dog explained. "Help yourself to as much as you want."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I walked over to the table, trying not to hurry there and look like the biggest fat lard ever. I grabbed a slice of pie and slammed it in my mouth.

"By the way," the dog continued talking. "I'm Jake."

"I'm Kake," I replied. Then I thought our loud, "Jake Kake, Jake Kake…"

I could feel Jake staring at me like I had problems, so I stopped.

"So what's a deer like you doing all the way out here, anyway?" Jake asked. "I thought deer just lived out in the forest, like, eating berries and stuff."

I frowned, "I know. I'm what people like to call a rebel. I ran away from my family, because they didn't like having fun and risking their lives to fight evil and stuff. And people made fun of my markings."

I was different with my entire family, they were all brown and white. I'm brown with pink. And I like to wear hats and play guitar.

"What about you, then, Jake?" I asked. "You've got stretchy powers."

"Huh? Oh, well I'mma shape shifter, yknow? I rolled in mud one day and got super stretchy powers!" He stretched his arms and body all over the house. I even got thrown against a wall with a pie. He returned to normal and laughed.

**Ummm weird ending for this chapter, I know. But oh well, this is four pages on Word, and I don't want to make this too long.**

**I'll put some people in here if you guys want. Like, you guys can say if you want to be enemies, best friends or just a random person who just appears out of nowhere. This story is going to be raaaanndddoooommmmmmm**

**So tell me what you think about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alriiiiighttttt Chapter twooooo**

**Uh I guess I'll clear this up now: Each of my chapters are kind of going to be like a mini episode. It will be a series at the same time, though. So just enjoy it the way it is xD**

**And thank you all SOOOOO much for the reviews! It means so much to me :'D**

**Again, I don't own Adventure Time.**

After Jake and I ate a ton of pies, Finn finally came into the room. He was a little upset we only saved him one pie, but he got over it.

Finn was a strange one. He wore some white hat with little ears sticking out of it, and blue shorts and shirt. I was tempted to ask him why he had that hat, but then he'd ask why I'm wearing my hat… I'd rather not go over that story.

I introduced myself to the whole gang, Finn, Jake and little robot Beemo, and we sat on a couch together. It was a little weird how these people treated me like a best friend, and I've only known them for about an hour.

"So Kake," Jake asked me. "You've got something in that case?"

I saw my guitar case on the ground, got up, and crawled over to it. I feel like I can do anything in front of these people and won't feel embarrassed at all. It's almost as if they're my long-loss family or… Something.

I grabbed my black and white guitar, Oreo, out of case. He's not the best guitar, but it was the best thing I could get at a little pawn shop. But I didn't want to play it at the moment, so I put it back in the case. (**Truth be told, I actually do have that guitar. My grandma bought him for me about five years back, but it broke xD It was a cheapo deapo. Now I have this amazing guitar- … Getting off subject lol)**

"You're _not _going to play it?" Finn asked, surprised. I nodded my head. "Well then I guess I'll ask this; why are you out here in the first place? No offense."

I forgot all about my little mission. I've been so distracted by living, eating and meeting some weird strangers.

"Well you see-" But I was interrupted by a rapid knocking at the door. It almost sounded like when I knocked at their door.

"_Guuuuuuys,"_ an old creepy voice drained out, wailing. "If you're gonna have a party, why not invite me? I'm cool!"

"Ice King!" Finn yelped, and as quick as a fly, he jumped behind the couch. Jake did the same, so I figured I should do so, too. I rolled like a log over behind the couch, and crouched up next to Jake.

"Who's Ice King?" I asked in a hushed voice. Ice King knocked again and wailed.

"A nasty old perv," Jake said. "He tries to steal princesses." (**GAH I feel like I'm totally copying g. minor. art's story ;=; I'm not trying to, I swairz…)**

Finn gasped, "You're not a princess, are you Kake?"

"Princess?" But before I could say anything else, the door crashed down. I closed my eyes and turned away from the sight.

"Guys?" The King yelled. "Hey, I know you're home!"

We stayed silent.

"Okay I'll tell the truth why I'm here…" He paused for a long time, so it was really awkwardly quiet in the house. There was the only tiny sound of Finn pulling something metallic out of his green backpack. "I just wanted to barrow some, uh, flour. I was baking a cake, and, well yeah. Gunter ate it all."

"YYYYAAAAA!" Finn yelled, and before I knew it, he was already over-no, on top of Ice King. Dang, I wish I could move that fast. I mean, my friends at home called me a ninja, because I was quiet. Not fast.

I jumped up to take a look at the sight and smiled, it just looked too funny. The Ice King is some old fart, he's even got a beard! And he just got beat up by this dude.

Finn danced on the king while Jake and I moved closer to the sight. Why doesn't Old Fart fight back? He's just laying there like a fish out of water. I'm seriously wondering where I am, or if there's some sort of gas leaking through making everyone crazy.

"Nice work, Finn," I complimented. It really was a good move. "Hey, Old Fart!" I called to the king. He looked up at me. "Get outta here, you smell like onions!" It was a really strong scent, and with my deer nose, everything was really strong. Finn and Jake laughed, and I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks. I didn't think they'd laugh _at _me…

"Wait a minute- You guys, there's a talking deer in your house," Old Fart said like I was some fly on the wall. I think my cheeks got even a deeper shade of red, I thought I fit in here, but I guess not.

"Yeah," Jake said in a bragging tone. "She's our new friend, got a problem?" Oh gosh, my face is on fire. I couldn't fight it anymore, and I covered my face and giggled. Stop it, me! You never even get this way around Mark!

"Oh she's a lady friend," Fart said. He squinted his eyes, and without any warning, he kicked Finn on the butt and sent him flying out the door. "HA!"

Jake did that stretchy thing again, and pushed the fart to the ground, but for some reason, Fart bit his wrist. Jake yelped in surprise, and while they were both distracted, I ran outside to Finn. He was in a pile of limbs, and I helped him to his feet. His sword was in his hand I was grabbing, and I had the sudden realization he might be handing that to me.

And sure enough, I felt a pair of hands around my waist, and I was lifted into the air with one heavy sword in my hands. For I while I was in a trance, just staring at the sword, but then the sun reflected off it into my eyes. And somehow Old Farts', too. I felt him loosen his grip on me, and I almost went plunging towards the ground. We must be a hundred feet off the ground now!

But, (I find this hard to say) thank goodness he caught me.

I snapped out of it and slashed the sword above my head. Old Fart groaned and released me. Oh gosh WHY DID I DO THAT? Now I'm going to fall to my death!

Falling through the sky like a bird was pretty nice. You didn't have to worry about gravity pulling your fat butt onto a seat or anything. You could just sit there. But that happy thought ended when I looked down and saw a giant yellow tarp.

I could kill Finn right now, is he seriously planning on catching me with a tarp? Oh well, he's about to kill _me_.

I closed my eyes as I got close to the ground, but in stead of hitting something hard and dying, I was wrapped up in something bouncy. I got dizzy and hit my head a few times as I unknowingly rolled in the thing.

"You're okay, Kake!" A familiar voice shouted. "I've got yoooooou!"

I don't remember how long we rolled on like that, because once the sun hit my eyes, I got so overwhelmed, I passed out…

**Ugh boring chapter, I know.**

**Umm well it was a little hard to write, because it's about… 10 PM while I'm doing so, and I just downloaded Slender for my computer… xD I played it during the day, but now my three other siblings in my room keep making noises that are scaring the bajeebers outta me. And my seven year old sis got so scared she's in my bed right now, and all our lights are on LOL**

**I'm serious, I hear a sound and I'm all, "OH HOLY FRUIT."**

**Don't forget to check out my dA ;)**

**By the way, I might be putting some Sherlock and Three Stooges(That was in the first chap) and many other references. I dunno, I get bored while I'm writing them xD So if anyone can reference them as the chapters go by, uhhh I dunno what I'll do. Give a shout out?**

**And g. minor. art. AHHHH Thanks so much for reviewing n such :D I'm totes putting Treble in here somewhere. I dunno where yet, but next chapter hopefully. And thanks for the comment on my name :D Me and my sister came up with it while we were making a Flipnote Hatena account. I had already created my deer, but her name wasn't really known yet. So I was just like, "KK!" But eventually it changed to Kake(Completely forgetting about Fionna and Cake)**

**We actually did an Adventure Time theme rip off on our flipnote account. Our ID on there is UNITARDSZ12345, and our username is just Kake & Wasp ;)**

**(Yes, I play ukulele, too. :B Ukulele, guitar and keyboard babeh, I'm a musical genius!)**

**Thinking about it, I sorta need to put Mark the Shark in here. He's not a normal fishing cat(it's a species of cat), so if you want to see him check out my dA XD**

**Okay that's all, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER HHNNHNGGNNG GUEQGUIEQNOIUG**

**~Kake **


	3. Chapter 3

**ERMAGARSH CHAPTURD THREEEEE. **

**Sooo sorry this one took so long to update. I've been getting ready for school, which starts on the 14th *Rolls on ground moaning* I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO 10th GRADE UUUUUGH It's gonna suck butts.**

**Anyway, thank you all SO FRIGGIN MUCH for reviewing :'D Especially Reindeer guardian and g. minor. art! You guys rock X3!**

**Uhh so sorry if some parts of this story is boring, I'm not all too creative with all the diologue and whatnot. Hopefully in this chapter we'll get more PUNCH, WHACK and KIIIICK! Cus that kind of shtuff is fun.**

**Oh and hey, you know how I told you about that other dA? Yeaaaah just ignore that dA account. That's just for Kake. My real deviantart is Neon-slulshie! Go look me up on there, I draw a lot of shtuff!**

**Kay onto the stuh-stuh-STOREEEEEEEEEE**

_Oh Journal,_

_I had the strangest dream while I was knocked out, which is weird because I didn't even know that was possible. Anyway, I was in the woods again…_

"_Hey you!" Called a voice. I searched all around, but nothing. It was too dark for me to see anyway, it was a little past sunset. "Yeah, you, deer!"_

_Oh gosh, I thought, it's going to be that tall guy with no face! (In case you didn't know, Journal, I've had dreams with him. He scares the crepes outta me!)_

_But then I realized; it's a girls voice. A bit of nervousness passed, but I was still shaking. I squinted my eyes and searched all over, but still, too dark._

"_Play with me," the voice said right behind my back. Now Journal, I don't know if you've ever had that sort of thing happen to you before, because it's pretty darn scary. _

_Anyway, I elbowed the lady in the stomach._

"_OUCH!" She screeched, and I turned around as quickly as I could, getting ready to beat the snot out of this girl. But then I realized she was just a kid, maybe a few years younger than I was. She was holding some sort of instrument I couldn't place in my mind, and her hair was the brightest shade of blue you'd ever seen, Journal. Blue hair! Can you believe it? And I think it was natural! And I think she was a human, or something. (**omg yes it's Treble! OH YEAH.)**_

_Now I was still a bit scared, so I yelled at the kid, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" She looked a bit hurt, and I felt a little bad. But at the same time a little good that I got that off my chest. Journal, are you able to have emotions?... I don't think so either…_

"_This is one strange dream…" she muttered to herself, and I was in awe that my own dream can tell if it's a dream! If you get what I'm saying. I held out my hand and helped the girl up on her feet, and she brushed herself off. "Anyway, I don't know who you are, and why a deer is talking to me, but I was wondering if you knew any songs to sing?"_

"_What…?" Was all I managed to spit out, which was kind of dumb. Journal, life lesson, try not to say anything stupid in a once-in-a-lifetime experience._

"_Never mind," she said. And just like a ghost, she vanished._

_And when I woke up, Journal, I forgot where I was! It was still early in the morning, so I couldn't see well. But I think Finn and Jake had some sort of party while I was out. I was on a couch while the two guys were sprawled out across the floor. I fell asleep instantly hoping never to see that again._

_Well, I guess that's all for today, Journal. I hope you learned a few things. I think I better start heading home today…_

_~Kake _

I slammed my journal shut and put it down on the couch. Oh did I forget to mention that that was the only thing I got after chasing down the guy who mugged me?

Well, like I wrote, I should get going back home. I don't think "Candy Kingdom" actually exists, so whatever. Guess I should go tell Finn and Jake, I think they're downstairs or something.

I took the weird ladder thing down into the kitchen thing, and saw Jake cooking a thing. Like, seriously, I have no idea what it is. But it smells AMAZING.

I took a peek over his shoulder, and for something so small the smell really travels. It was completely white, except for one little yellow circle in the center. And to the side were two slabs of reddish brown things. My mouth started watering as the steam carried the heat and scent to my nose.

"What _is _that?" I asked Jake.

"Oh, hey Kake," he said raising his spatula up. "Just cooking some eggs n' bacon! Want some?"

"Wait," I snapped out of being hypnotized. "You can _eat _birds' babies…?"

"Yeah!" And at that moment, I felt as if I was going to throw up. They're eating living things. They're eating BABIES! I knew it. They're all being drugged or poisoned or something.

"Hey you okay, Kake?" Finn asked from the table. "You look a little, well, off color…" I guess I don't look pale, then. Can I get pale? "It's just chicken eggs."

"_Chicken eggs?_" I whispered. My sickness turned into anger. "You're eating BABIES!"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Babies that aren't even babies."

I just stared.

"Like, it's not actually a baby, uh, it's…" Finn stuttered a bit. "I dunno how to explain it. Look, I promise, you're not eating babies."

I frowned, "You _sure?_" Finn nodded, I looked at Jake for reassurance, and he nodded as well. I sighed, "Then gimme a plate of them."

I calmed down and shoved a mouthful of eggs in my mouth. My stomach purred as I ate it, but then for some reason, I just couldn't take the taste and silently spit it out. I hope they didn't see me, that would be a little embarrassing.

"Oh," I said, trying to change the subject. "I'm going home today."

"Home?" Jake asked. "I thought you were a hobo, that's like, the main reason we brought you in."

"Well," I said, "I was traveling somewhere, got lost, and you guys took me as a hobo. It was either that or I'd starve."

"So, you have a home then?"

"Yeah," I answered. "But it will take me a while to get there, I don't remember how to get back."

"We can take you there if you want," Finn said happily, completely forgetting the fact that I'm not a hobo.

"You would?" I said, surprised. They nodded, "Oh but wait…" I guess it's now or never, "Is there such thing as the Candy Kingdom?"

They both looked shocked, "Um, yeah. It's really close to here, actually," Finn said.

I felt so excited, I almost wanted to jump in circles, "So like, as much candy as you want?!"

"Yeah!" Finn said, joining in on the excitement.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know right!"

"We can eat everything there!"

"Yeah-Wait what?" Finn completely stopped and stared. Was it something I said? Is something wrong? My face flushed a bit, completely scared of what might have happened. "Kake, you know you can't eat _everything_ there, right? People live there."

"W-what?" I stuttered, because I thought it was something worse than that. "Of course I know that! It wouldn't be a kingdom without people."

"Alright let's go then!"

The ride to the Candy Kingdom was a bit nerve wrecking. The fact that Jake could grow as tall as a mountain made me dizzy for some reason. But I rode on his back with Finn, we talked the entire way there. We shared facts about past life, friends we have, and just the most random things. I really felt close to the two guys at that moment, and for some reason, I couldn't help thinking we'd never get to do this again.

"This is the Candy Kingdom," Jake said, interrupting my thoughts. Finn and I peeked over Jake's now giant head, and I stared in awe at the colorful palace. It was like, well, words just can't describe it! I was in total shock at the sight, not able to take my eyes off it.

When we got to the main road of the place (Jake just went over the walls), Jake shrunk back to normal size. I stared at all the colorful people staring at me, they seemed a bit weirded out we were here for some reason. Finn laughed nervously before taking my hoof and dragging me up to the castle. I picked up a lollipop on the way, sucking on it the whole time, not able to get away from it. So sweet and fruity!

"Princess Bubblegum!" Finn called through the hallways. We kept walking, and he led us through a hallway that seemed to go on forever. When we reached the end, Finn knocked on the door. "You in there, PB?"

He slowly opened the door, making it creek like some scary radio broadcast I heard before. When it opened enough for him to see, he gasped and slammed the door open. Inside was another deer sitting in the royal bed fit for a princess.

**WAT XD Well that was random.**

**And if you couldn't tell, it's that one deer, yknow, from the few episodes. Yeah. He's a weirdo lol**

**Again, soooo sorry for taking so long.**

**Don't forget to check out my DeviantArts! That-One-Deer and Neon-Slulshie! **

**~Kake**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

**Long story short, I've been busy with school. **

**And I sort of forgot about this story heh**

**I'm also writing a Super 8 FF so if you loved that movie than you just might hate my story with a character named Alex in it xD**

**Anyway here's this chapter**

"Dad?"

"_Dad?_"

"Kake!"

And that's how the fight started. I'm not even joking, Finn jumped in the air and pushed my dad to the floor. I tried to hold back a laugh, Finn was so weird sometimes.

"Glob, Finn," I said as I pried him off of my dad. "Not everybody is a bad guy."

"Kake!" He yelled, squirming in my arms. "Let me go before he does something _evil _again!"

"Hey!" I turned him around and stared in his eyes. He stopped squirming a bit and closed his eyes so he wouldn't look at me. "Calm down, okay?"

He sighed and I let him go. He rubbed his shoulders where I grabbed them, guess I was a bit rough.

"What are you doing here anyway, Dad?" I asked.

My father turned towards me, "Oh hello Kake. I was just, uh, wondering."

"Do you live here or something?" I asked, confused. Then I stared blankly, "You're not a princess, are you?"

"He's not!" Finn screeched, getting too excited again. "This is Princess Bubblegum's room!"

"Uh, yes," Dad said as he stood up on two legs. "_Prince _Bubblegum. Now get out of my throne, pheasant."

"WHAT?" Finn and I both screamed in unison. "When did you become a prince, Dad?"

"Ever since about a day ago," he said proudly. I couldn't believe it, I'm actually royalty!

"Kake, don't believe him!" Finn yelled.

"Why wouldn't I believe my own dad, Finn?" I asked, a bit angry. How could he act this way in front of a prince? Especially since he was so excited for me to meet him.

"Kake, deer," Dad said. "I'll be right back."

He walked over to Finn, lifted his leg, and kicked him out the door. I gasped in disbelief, he probably just about killed my best friend!

"Dad!" I ran out the door and picked up Finn's lifeless body. "Oh Glob, Dad, what did you do?"

"Nothing more than a game, deer," he said. I turned towards him, then back at Finn. "I promise, Kake, we know each other well. Isn't that right, Finn?"

I looked at Finn and realized he was awake now. He nodded slowly with a feint smile, and I smiled back. At least I know he's not hurt, I think.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder, and I turned to look up at Dad. He never really smiled, but his eyes could show his expressions. "Come on, deer," he said. "Let's go explore what will be yours."

Dad's kingdom wasn't exactly perfect, but I was liking it so far. There was endless supply of candy, a whole herd of deer that lived in the kingdom with us, and everybody seemed to love me. I could point out a few old friends of mine, and they smiled and waved when I passed by. They used to hate me, so I don't know what got into them.

I felt a little awkward with my hat, pink markings, and the fact that I'm walking on my two feet rather than all four. Dad even walked on all fours, which made me uncomfortable.

"So, do you like your kingdom?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" He repeated. "That's not going to cut it, young deer."

I pulled two candy canes off the ground and started playing air drums, "Well, I would like it if I wasn't such an outcast."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," I laughed, kind of shocked. "First of all, I've got pink; all over me. Nobody else does. I wear a hat, and I even walk on both feet-"

"-Hooves, my deer," he interrupted, slowing me down.

"Anyway, I just don't think I'm right for this job," I sighed.

Dad sighed as well, "Dang it, Kake. I was really hoping you wouldn't act like this."

"What?"

"Now I'm going to have to do something awful. I'll give you one more chance; do you want to rule this kingdom?"

I chuckled in disbelief, "No, Dad, I don't."

He shook his head, then yelled something quick like, "Comeengetit!"

Before I knew it, several of the herd had surrounded me. I screamed when one grabbed my waist, and started crying when one put a bag over my head.

I was out like a light when something hit me on the head.


End file.
